Run'
by Yubisakireno
Summary: His smile, his words, his looks, they were like a charm... like a poison... like entering was easy.. no one said it'd be easy to get out..
1. Chapter 1

'I'm alone.. I'm alone.. Right…?' In the rain I was. Sitting in a outdoor telephone. Hiding from rain. And hiding from my anger. I knew it was wrong.

_A golden ring, fell to the ground as soon as he said it…. 'marry me'_

Those worlds ego in my head. Kept on going, on and on. Hiding from the my anger? Well… I don't want to be mad at him. that's the reason why I'm here… in a outdoor telephone box… Why? This is where I first met him… hahaa…. It was a rainy day like this one… I guess…

_I was rushing to take cover when I bumped into him…. He had black, soft, fluffy hair. I was so_

_desperate in finding a place to hide from the rain… I bumped right into him… its kind of stupid… the rain hasn't even start yet and we're taking cover?_

'_Oh shit… don't rain on me!' He said looking up to the sky, looking dark and angry. Windy I suppose?_

_I just thought, this day couldn't get any worse. Then we looked at each other. Did he forget he just bumped into me? I just kept on staring at him. I never once met such a guy. So.. Confidence? Usually when you bump into somehow they would usually say 'sorry'.. but this guy… stood tall… looked great? Hah… looked great…. The rain suddenly came rushing down like bullets… _

'_And now you rain!?' I said looking up at the sky.. But… he looked at me… with a smile? Why.. Such a warm smile..?? And from a complete stranger?? A complete stranger?? He then took grab of my arm and said…_

'_Run…' _

_His words sounded so confidence.. A word where I can relay on.. A word with such dept… I think it was the beginning of love.. Was it? I ran? I ran after him. He took me to a very weird place. I think it was a pay phone. You know one of those pay phones, near a street? And there like a glass box? And you can go there and hide from the rain and stuff.. Yea… he took me to one of those… funny? I never been to one.. I've always been in the city.. Always.. So I don't even know how to describe this.. Thingy.. _

'_Oh… sorry for dragging you like that… that was rude of me…' he looked down and looked somewhat shy? Scared? Afraid? Most of all…. Cute… _

'_Oh its alright… I never did like the-' a thunder stroke never by, shocking my nerve system, I jumped up a bit, couldn't even finished my sentence.. I felt… warm? Warm? Something was around my waist… I opened my eyes. To my confusion, I was so shocked from the thunder, I hugged the guy? I… I hugged the guy…!! I feel some what… wanted.. And loved… from.._

'_A complete stranger?' He said laughing.. I looked up to him.._

'_My names Sasuke…'_

_To be continued… _


	2. Chapter 2

'_My names Sasuke…'_

_I looked at him.. Kind of shock.. Like he wanted me to know him.._

'_Not so much a stranger now..??'_

Why… am I hiding in a phone box.. I know I said I was hiding from my anger.. But.. I think it was more complicated than just that… but why hide from my anger.. Maybe because I'm still love him??

'_Oh..' I said, flipping my hair back.._

'_Pleasure to met you, my names Sakura.' I sorta pushed my face away from his.._

_His phone then ranged. I felt very disappointed. Cause when the phone ranged the expression on his face… changed.. I knew that this was the end.. The end of a relationship.. That didn't even begin? I didn't know what to say. His smile? It.. Changed… now what? I wait till the rain ends, while you just leave me? He took out his phone, and looked at it._

'_I should be going..' He said, opening the glass door, he walked out.. Having his back facing me.. I felt so alone.. So empty.. Half person? He then turned around, knowing the look in my eyes._

'_Listen.. Umm.. if you don't mind, I'd like to take you out sometime…?' he said in a very shy tone. Still having his back at me._

_I felt so lifted.._

'_Sure.. I'd be more than glad..' I walked out of the glass pay phone (into the rein). His head sort of glance on me. Then his body slowly turned to faced me.. Like he was shock..? _

'_R-really..? You would..??'_

'_Heheee….' I skipped away from him.. I know I looked childish.. But.. I don't care… woman in love.. Are just one good sight.. But.. The most childish thing was…_

'_CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER..!!??' I can so tell he hesitated to ask.. But.. I didn't care.. I kept on skipping…_

'_9...9.……' _

'_Se-see ya around… Sa-Sakura----!!'_

'_Teheee…' just kept on skipping.. _

_I smiled… even in my sleep…_

I knew then.. I was… happy…

This sort of went on… and on… for like… 3 months…

I was happy, then…. I think I was…??

_Sakura has now fallen into infusion.. What can bring her back to the side of side of love again…?? We have now just realised the beginning of the relationship.. But are you hiding something Sakura….??_


End file.
